


I Will Win

by Piratx



Series: Vibrations [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators, ends fluffy, kinda???, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratx/pseuds/Piratx
Summary: Elliot is always up for a challenge, even if it makes his knees weak.Hopefully no one else - or the cameras - can pick up the low hum, or his face of overexertion (and definitely not ecstasy), or this will be all over the tabloids the following morning.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Vibrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	I Will Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, tho I have been lurking for some time. I really hope you enjoy this,,, work of art.

He knew it had been a bad idea to accept. He could feel it as his knees started to wobble and he groaned deep in his chest as he gripped the side of the rock formation. Sweat was beading at his forehead despite the freezing temperatures his squad was in, his nose, cheeks, and tips of his ears going redder then just the freezing air making them. 

He throbbed.

Mirage pulled himself up, trying to ignore the pleasant vibration as he took a step foreword; he didn't want the cameras - his fans - to see him like this.

Crypto was so dead after this match.

The legends had been getting ready for the start of their match when Elliot was interrupted by a knock at his door. Shuffling over to open it, Elliot almost tripped over his own boots, barely managing to open the door instead of crashing into it.

"Oh. Hey." Elliot smiled at seeing Crypto at his door, motioning the other legend to come inside as he finished in preparing for another definite win on his end.

Crypto had come inside, closing the door softly behind him, but not going in further, as he quietly watched the brunette struggle with his boots, the zipper refusing to cooperate with him. After a harsh tug, it was up and running, finishing Elliot’s struggle with his gear. Looking up to honey eyes, Elliot tilted his head at the other man, a grin already on his face.

"You better hope that I'm on your team cause I'm up and ready for a smashing." He threw a few punches into the air to demonstrate. "Anyways what can I do for you, good looking? I hope you didn't come here looking for a quickie because I don't really feel like taking all this off again right after I just finished putting it o-"

"Shut up."

Quieting down, Elliot peered at the man as he sighed, resting his head back against the wall, honey eyes never glancing away. 

"You mentioned the other day that you wanted to..." Crypto seemed to struggle with his words, playing with something in his pocket as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, "you wanted to further things in the bedroom." 

Now that, Elliot wasn't expecting at all. Especially not now right before the match.

"Yea...?" It was more of a question then a confirmation, his eyes traveling once more to Crypto's pocket, where he continued to play with something. It didn't bode well.

"I think I have something more fun for us to play." 

Finally pulling his hand out of his pocket, Crypto had an egg shaped object between his thumb and pointer finger, about the size of his palm. Nothing seemed very special about it. It really just looked like an egg from the kitchen painted a dark hot pink.

"What's that?" 

"A vibrator."

Elliot almost choked on his spit, his eyes going wide as he laughed breathlessly.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Butterflies seemed to flap relentlessly in his stomach, as Elliot curled his fists into the sheets on his bed. Crypto rolled his eyes as he threw the vibrator up and caught it, mumbling something in Korean as he kicked off the wall, starting in Elliots direction.

"Going to put it in you." 

If Elliot hadn't chocked on his spit before, he definitely was now. 

In him? _In him_? They were going into a match in ten minutes, he wasn't going to go actually...?

"Unless... you can't?" Pulling a face, he put his hand back into his pocket, a small smile on his face, "you probably wouldn't even be able to pass the first ring." The raven searched his face, looking for a sign that Elliot truly didn't want to go thorough the proposition he had just presented to him.

If Elliot bristled, he will not say. The hacker was challenging him. Was he trying to make a fool out of him?

He could definitely pass the first ring with no problem, who did Crypto think he was? Elliot was good at everything and anything. He was also the smartest legend- not that that had anything to do with the current situation.

"I could totally pass the first ring! A-and even win the entire match! Don't be pre- posper- pesrp- dumb." Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his nose in the air as he gave the other legend a look from his head to his toes, and back up again. When Crypto gave him a disbelieving look, he groaned heartedly. "I'll prove it to you!"

When the words left his lips, he knew he was in trouble. He wouldn't really understand why until during the match.

That's how he ended up bent over his own bed, his jumpsuit shoved off as two thick fingers rubbed his inner walls gently, looking for that little nub that would course pleasure through his entire body. Crypto’s lips played on his neck as he added a third finger, whispering praises and humming appreciatively to his responsive whines. Elliot was hard, his cock curved towards his stomach, leaking precum as his boyfriend toyed with his prostate when he finally found it. Nuzzling his jaw, Park added a fourth finger, his other hand coming up to massage his balls.

"A-ah... isn't that e-en-enough?" 

"Don't want to hurt you," came the soft reply from right under his ear. Whining once more as a particular hard thrust of his fingers hit his prostate, the fingers were pulled out, leaving him to feel empty and wanting. 

The sound of a cap popping open sounded once again, more lube being squeezed out, but this time on the little egg-shaped vibrator. Looking at it from over his shoulder, Elliot could see an equally hot pink string-like shape protrude from the base of the vibrator. Just by looking at it he felt a deep sense of anticipation in his veins, already feeling a tingle on the tips of his toes. Once it was all coated, Park took great care in pushing it in little by little, stretching him out until it wasn't anymore. 

It was snuggly placed against his prostate, waiting idly until it was turned on.

'This seemed easy enough', Elliot thought, as he was helped back up against the hacker’s chest to help him redress before their squads were announced. Another soft kiss was planted on his neck, as his bandana was rearranged.

This was going to be fun.

This was most definitely not fun.

Starting from when their squads were announced, they began getting together, both Elliot and Crypto separated into two different teams. Mirage was confused as to how this would work if they were in two different teams, but the look in Crypto's eyes was mischievous, something Mirage rarely ever saw. 

On their way from Mirage's room, Crypto warned him to not take it out, or there would be consequences. That made him feel all tingly inside. He proceeded to state that he would most definitely know if Mirage took it out, and when he asked how, the raven had just shrugged and walked off, leaving him behind without explaining to him how this would work. 

When he touched down into the ring, still nothing had happened, and Mirage was starting to feel odd, feeling weirdly full as he ran to find ammo. It wasn't until he was crouching to examine a light-ammo mag as the female announcer announced the first ring starting when a sharp pang of pleasure coursed through his body. He fell completely to his hands and knees, hanging his head low as the toy vibrated softly against his prostate, making him groan low under his breath. 

That asshole.

Working hard to stand back up, using a counter to help him, he straightened, blowing out from his mouth and gripping the light mag roughly as he spotted a P2020.

This was going to be a lot harder then he initially thought.

Mirage was kissing the edge of the ring as he ran down hill, tripping over a rock and landing face first, somehow shoving the vibrator harder against his prostate, making him moan as he struggled to get up, his straining cock trapped between him and his stupid jumpsuit. He had to subtly adjust himself once more before he picked back up his running, skidding to a halt behind a building as a bullet wheezed by his head. 

He was loading up his Wingman when the vibrator was moved up a setting, just as the second ring was announced, making his knees wobble as he threw his head back against the concrete wall, vaguely aware that Octane was advancing up on him. His hands trembled as sweat beaded on his forehead, panting harshly before he bit his lip, preparing to shoot Octane in the head multiple times so his shield would break, when the madman jumped out the window above him, his gun aimed right for his throat when a shot rang through the air. 

The gun was knocked out of his hand, forcing Octane to pull out his second - an alternator - when that too was knocked out of his hands with a shot to his fingers.

"Oooh fuck!" He cried out, holding his hand in pain. Mirage used this to bring his gun up, shooting once, twice, a third time before he was knocked down to the floor. Bangalore came to his side, yelling at him, asking if he was an idiot for not fighting back immediately, but it all fell on deaf ears as Mirage tried to not collapse from the stimulation.

Bangalore finished Octane off, looted his amo quickly from his deathbox, and pushed herself and the trickster into the building across, as Octane's teammates started to snipe them from the top of the rocks at the edge of the city. 

Lifeline meanwhile was no where to be seen, and her end of the com was quiet. Mirage started to worry, but stopped himself from doing anything more when a random movement of his pressed the vibrator harder against his sensitive spot, a whine beginning to rip from his lips. 

Oh dear sweet Jesus, he really hoped the cameras were not focused on his face for once. 

The third ring came a lot faster then the holographic trickster wanted, as he was in a gun fight between Bloodhound and Gibraltar, a deadly duo as they ripped their ultimates respectably, causing the brunette to groan at his luck. 

Lifeline was shooting from the windows, but the bullets would not budge against the barrier. 

Mirage could feel the dread sinking in.

The ring was advancing once more, Mirage too focused on steadying his fingers to get the energy ammo into his Devotion to notice. He was fiddling with the trigger before he peeked over the rock he was hiding behind, unhooking a grenade from his belt before throwing it into the barrier, hearing it go off and effectively break Gibraltar's defense. He immediately went to shooting, aiming at his bigger enemy, which all his shots did nothing but bounce off his shield.

"Mother fucker!" Standing up from his perch, he sent a hologram the opposite way he planned on running, making a break for it to one of those big trailer looking cars, hearing gunshots fire right over his head.

The third ring was announced, and the vibrations were taken up another notch. 

This time his legs did buckle, his knees hitting the floor as a moan stuttered out of his lips, a whine quickly following after. He forced himself to get up, to at least make it into the trailer before throwing his head back and making himself out to be a whore in front of all the cameras.

God damn it Crypto.

The sensations were too much, making him feel too sensitive, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes as he pulled on the collar of his jumpsuit.

He was hot. Sweltering. He was burning from the inside out. All he can think about is boyfriend bending him over the nearest surface and fucking him into oblivion. Perhaps knotting his fingers into his curly hair and pulling, exposing his throat to be attacked by his wicked plush lips, leaving bruise after bruise in its wake. 

His cock twitched just thinking about it.

A high hum suddenly caught his attention, not to far away. It was a familiar noise, and it took Mirage a few seconds for his sight to clear up from the tears pricking to notice it was Crypto's drone.

Shit. Crypto's drone.

"You dirty asshole. You a-are- ugh- enjoying this!" Mirage pointed at it through the window, knowing full well Crypto could see his flushed complexion, and hear his rugged voice.

He raised his wingman, shooting one of the drone's wings as a petty gesture, knowing full well about the little smirk playing on the raven's lips. 

The forth ring closed in on them as they made their way through the snow, his prostate protesting back at him as the vibrator was cranked up once more. 

His knees wobbled as he gripped the side of the rock formation, refusing to fall again after the last time. He was barely fighting off the urge to clamp his legs shut and collapse against the wall to enjoy the rest of the ride.

Mirage was slightly afraid that his squad mates could hear the vibrator as it worked inside him. Oh god, that would be quite the embarrassing situation to explain. Something he would like to avoid completely, please and thank you. As open as Mirage was, he also really didn't want his sex life out there- especially in the tabloids that would definitely blog about it if they were ever found out. 

But it was so hard. Like him. He could barely walk on his legs, as they felt like complete jelly as he took another few steps, gasping and panting as his face continued to heat up as the pleasure spiked. He couldn't even concentrate. How was he to become champion if he couldn't aim right? Not even in the general area that his enemies were in? All crypto was doing was turning him into more and more putty after each new ring was announced. His squad would eventually get cornered and a major gunfight would ensue, and he would be utterly useless to his teammates if he couldn't even ping the areas enemy fire was coming from. 

Yet he refused to lose to Crypto. He bet to the other man that he could win, so that was exactly what he was going to do.

Somehow.

He had to figure that soon, since a bullet aimed right for his shoulder, breaking part of his shields defense, a groan - of pain - slipping through his lips as he ducked behind the closest rock formation. 

God, sitting down pushed it against his soft spot even more. Ignoring it wasn't an option either, since it felt like it was vibrating through his bones up to his skull. 

"Mirage pull your head out of your ass and get moving!" Bangalore yelled through the com, and then declared that she was firing at the enemy team. 

What he needed was to pull something else out of his ass, but dare he not say that out loud.

His head was swimming, it was like he could barely breath, and every breath he took was burning him from the inside out. Mirage cocked his gun, peaking over the rock before he quickly had to turn back around as a shot meant for his face barely missed him, causing debris to fly around him, as he tried to slow his breathing down enough to actually get a shot in. 

On her end, Lifeline called out to them both saying she was going to flank, her shots sounding a bit after.

"Poppin' the chimney!" Bangalore shot out from her hiding spot, diving into her smoke to get close to the trailer the shooting was coming from. A grenade flew through the air Mirage's way, forcing him to fly out of his cover as it exploded behind him. His chest collided with the ground hard, causing him to choke on his breath, his vision swimming even more as he attempted to get up. 

And then the vibrator was taken up a notch again. Choking, he collapsed back to the floor, whining, in pain and in pleasure of the high velocity the vibrator was going. How he hadn’t come yet and get it over with was unknown to him. Vision going white for a moment, Mirage was dragged up by Bangalore, shoved into the smoke as she created more of it, Lifeline on the line crying out as she was downed.

"We can't get her! Just push forward!" Bangalore cried as she barged in after sending in a few thermite grenades, accidentally setting off a few of Caustics bio-components, making them both choke.

They were once again behind a rock, though Mirage doesn't remember being dragged backwards from the car. All he knew was that Lifeline was out completely and the enemy team was ganging up on them.

A wonderful time to realize they were the only enemy squad left. 

Wraith was positioned atop of a rock, aiming downwards as caustic aimed from inside the car, Crypto coming from around and his gun aimed at them both. 

Bangalore sent a few more grenades, causing wraith to back up and off the rock, removing one immediate danger to them. 

"On a count of three, we both jump out and aim for their head, got it soldier?" 

The words came in one ear and out the other, but he still nodded anyways. And just like she said, she pulled him up with her as she aimed for caustic, leaving Mirage to deal with Crypto. 

When they made eye contact - from what Mirage could (barely) see - he had a noticeable smirk, one hand in his coat’s pocket as he winked at him.

The next second Mirage saw white, losing his gun as he completely collapsed, a moan ripped from his mouth as he finally came. It had to be the most intense orgasm Elliot had ever experienced, as he was thoroughly blinded, and was unaware of his surroundings. 

Next thing he knew, he was waking up in the infirmary. Alone.

It took Elliot a bit to realize what had happened, his recollection of the past hours slowly catching up to him, before he groaned out loud.

That cheater! He knew what he was doing, that lying bastard! 

When Elliot had been tightening his grip on his gun, Crypto upped the vibrator to its last setting, sending him to the floor as he finally came. He was sore all over, both inside and out.

The door opened, and in came the source of the reason he was sore. 

Crypto had a barely noticeable smile, his eyes taking his boyfriend on the cot, as he closed the door slowly and sat down next to his bed.

Nothing was said at first, Elliot still annoyed at the way the match ended when Crypto hesitantly grabbed him by the hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You know..." he began, the smile on his face spreading, "no one had to take care of you." When he noticed the confused look on his face, he clarified. "You passed out when you collapsed, out like a light. Your fans must be wondering what on earth exactly happened." At that, he swatted his shoulder, throwing his head back in a groan.

"It may have been fun for you, but I couldn't see straight the entire time. It hurt so good." The last part was said in a small voice, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back. 

A peck was placed on the corner of his jaw as a content sigh passed Elliot's lips.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice was small, but he was clearly conceded that he had crossed a line. Turning his head to look at the raven, Elliot smiled at him.

"I've never had such an intense orgasm." 

Elliot just laughed as it was his turn to get swatted.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been addicted playing as Crypto, so much that I even bought his Halloween skin and banner, cause I’m a thirsty hoe. (And there are not even nearly the amount of Cryptage fanfics to keep me sated(hint: I have read them all))
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
